


truly radiant

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dancing by Yourself [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: When I step in the front door to Simon and Penny’s flat, I’m bombarded by several things at once.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Dancing by Yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	truly radiant

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been messing with this one for a couple weeks now but I thought it might be a good addition to the Song/Music-Inspired prompt for the Carry On Countdown today. This is a follow up to my previous Carry On fic, but you don’t have to read it for it to make sense

When I step in the front door to Simon and Penny’s flat, I’m bombarded by several things at once. 

First, the smell of butter, flour, and sour cherries. Simon is in a scone mood today which means he must be feeling chipper. Second, Simon is using _my_ headphones to listen to what must be some infernal pop song. Third, my boyfriend is dressed in a yellow crop top (which I know neither Bunce or I bought for him) and has his thatch of curls pulled up into a bun at the top of his head. His tail, along with the rest of his body, is dancing to whatever he’s listening to while he pulls scones out of the oven. 

He’s radiant. 

He doesn’t see me yet, so I close the door quietly and lean against it to watch. His mobile is sitting on the counter next to a plate of scones (he must have been taking pictures for his Instagram) so I send him a quick “I love you” to see if I’ll catch his attention. I don’t want to spook him and have him accidentally torch half the flat. 

He must hear the mobile alert in the headphones because he grins and bounds over to his phone. He catches sight of what I’ve written and grins even wider before setting the phone down again. 

I laugh and text, “look up, you moron”. 

He’s about to go back to his scones but he does a double take to the phone screen, and then his eyes flick up to meet mine. 

His grin gets even wider and he pulls the headphones off his ears (If I Had You by Adam Lambert is playing through them apparently, the tosser). 

He’s absolutely radiant. 

“Baz,” he says. “What are you doing here?” 

“Class has been out for over a half hour, Snow. You’re just unobservant.”

Simon’s eyes flick up to the clock before he rolls them back toward me. 

“You should have told me you were on your way,” he says. 

I scoff. 

“And miss this incredible view?” I wave my hand to gesture to all of him. “I think not.” 

The corner of Simon’s mouth quirks up in a small, shy smile. Truly radiant. 

The headphones are still playing “If I Had You” around his neck, and something about hearing it start over makes me pull him in for a kiss. Crowley, I love him. 

_“The only thing I’d ever need”_ indeed.


End file.
